


Command Performance

by admiralandrea



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Post-Iraq Jack. Post-Peru Jim. Two men meet in Virginia and find comfort together.
Relationships: Jack O'Neill/Sara O'Neill, Jim Ellison/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 4





	Command Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm archiving old fic for posterity, this is the first of my SG-1 fic. This is where I started in fandom, 20 years ago!

Jim Ellison was out jogging on one of the trails in the forests surrounding his current base, deep in the Virginia countryside. He was aware that he was being watched from a distance, but had gotten used to that sensation since his transfer to the remote facility several days ago. There were whispers of PTSD affecting the rescued Ranger, but that didn't stop the CIA operatives from trying to milk every last drop of intel out of him. Running was the only real escape he got, while he waited for those higher up the chain of command to decide his fate.

Being in the countryside allowed him to pretend he was back in the jungle, where life had seemed so much simpler and no one thought he was a freak. It also seemed to be the only time his senses remained at the heightened levels he'd become accustomed to in Peru. Gradually, they were fading back to normal, whatever that was, as Jim worked to suppress his memories of that time. Remembering was just too damn painful.

Gradually, Jim stepped up the pace, until he was running flat out, enjoying the sensations of the wind around him, the ground under his feet, the freedom. He carefully ignored the half-remembered sensation of running on four feet, sleek muscles under black fur. Instead, he chose to concentrate on the present, taking in deep lungfuls of the pine-scented air. As he continued the circuit that he followed every day, Jim became aware of someone up ahead of him; another man, who seemed to be struggling.

Jim could hear harsh breathing that suggested the man was trying too hard, and, without knowing how he knew, somehow sensed that this man was the other "guest" at the facility. He had heard the operatives talking, when they believed themselves unheard, about the flyboy who'd been a prisoner in Iraq. The house they were staying in was large enough that their keepers were able to keep their two guests apart.

Jim was sure that the fact they were out running at the same time was a mistake, one that someone would no doubt try and rectify soonest. In the meantime, though, he could hear that the other man was now cursing volubly, and Jim speeded up yet again. It sounded like the flyboy was suffering from cramps and Jim hurried to catch up to him, strangely eager to meet this mystery man and find out about him.

~~~

"Shit, harder, man, harder!" Jack grunted and thrust back against the body pinning him to the ground, arching into the steady pounding he was receiving. "Fuck, yeah, just like that!"

From behind him, he could hear Ellison growling again, as he thrust faster and harder, pushing Jack against the hard, unforgiving ground. God, what he wouldn't give to be doing this in a bed somewhere. But while they remained guests of the government, stuck in the wilds of Virginia, it wasn't going to happen. They were both due to leave soon, and, as far as their handlers knew, they were going in different directions, Ellison back to Cascade, Washington, and Jack home to Sarah in Colorado. But for now, they had this, they had each other's bodies and the pleasure they could give each other.

They remained under both overt and covert surveillance in the house they shared, although they had been allowed some contact, since the day Ellison had come across Jack out running and helped him with a cramp. They had been too far away for anyone to intervene; no one had had a chance to get to Jack first, to stop them meeting. Afterwards, the two men had been able to convince the operatives at the house that a training partner would help them get fitter quicker. Ellison had even managed to persuade them there was no need to surveil them during those runs. Jack still had no idea how he'd done it, but he wasn't complaining.

As Ellison pounded into him again and again, Jack was reduced to grunts, grappling in the dirt as he pushed back against the cock in his ass. They had done it this way every time, although Ellison had offered to swap. But Jack needed this, needed the strength of a man's body holding him down, taking him, and filling him. When he got home to Sarah, he would need to be the strong one, but for now, he could allow someone else to take command of his body and just be. It gave him a chance to learn to trust again, without the pressure of expectations.

Ellison pushed Jack's legs even further apart and shifted slightly, each stroke now rubbing Jack's prostate unmercifully, and Jack moaned and howled, glad they were in the middle of nowhere. Then a large, callused hand was gripping his cock, stroking it roughly, and Jack was coming, flying apart, losing himself in the pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Ellison's roar as he came as well and then the heavy body of the other man falling limply on top of him, before rolling them to their sides, still joined. They lay there, heaving for breath, reveling in the afterglow.

In a little while, they'd separate, go for a swim in a nearby pool Ellison had discovered, then run back to the house. But for now, they had this, they had each other. And for now, it was enough.


End file.
